Longa Espera
by Suzi Black
Summary: Ginny está grávida completando sua gestação, Draco desesperado, não sabendo o que fazer. Muita coisa acontece ao caminho do hospital, até carrinho de super mercado entra nessa história... 3ºLugar da V challenge DG do forum 3V - REEDITADA!


**Disclaimer:** é tudo da J.K. Rowling mesmo, nada meu... se fosse meu, estaria tomando champanhe nos meus jardins palacianos.

**N/A: **Essa fic foi escrita para o 5º Chagelle D/G do fórum 3V! Em que eu ganhei o 3º lugar.

* * *

**Longa espera**

A dor era tremenda, sua barriga doía demais, uma dor ainda suportável. Respirou fundo, estava tudo bem, ela estava bem - tirando a dor na barriga, a dor nas costas, o pé inchado - ela estava completamente bem, completamente feliz.

Recebeu a gravidez com tranqüilidade desde o início, esperava ansiosa a hora dessa criança chegar, queria ver o rostinho, as mãozinhas, os pezinhos que ela tinha.

Completara nove meses de gravidez, nove meses...

Ginny sentou-se na cama, exibindo sua barriga, que crescera muito nos últimos tempors, como era de se esperar, era enorme e redonda, acariciou-a, respirando ainda mais fundo.

Nove meses e doze dias. DOZE DIAS!

A criança estava demorando mais do que o esperado, não agüentava mais aquela barriga, queria que aquela criança saísse logo dali. Não que ela não gostasse de estar grávida, mas parecia que os hormônios estavam enlouquecidos, deixando-a cada vez mais sensível, mais irritável, mais inquieta.

E quem sofria com todas as mudanças de humor, era Draco. Por mais que ele se esforçasse para agradá-la, nada a agradava, principalmente nos últimos dias.

Uns dias depois dos completos nove meses de gestação, eles resolveram ir ao St. Mungus saber se estava tudo bem. A medi-bruxa informou que tudo aquilo era normal, que eles deviam esperar o momento certo do bebê, e ter paciência com as mudanças de humor de Ginny.

Draco dissera que a medi-bruxa era uma incompetente, que não sabia o que falava, que já passara da hora de sua filha nascer, mas Ginny começou a brigar com ele afirmando que confiava na medi-bruxa. Quando ele resolvera continuar a discussão, a ruiva começara a chorar porque queria esperar a pequena Julie estar pronta e que não queria mudar de medi-bruxa. Ele teve que assentir e acalmá-la.

Mais uma contração.

Ginny procurou o relógio, eram dez horas da manhã. Ela começou a suar de dor. Pensou em acordar Draco, mas ele estava num profundo sono e com uma das mão sobre a pequena Julie.

Sorriu ao lembrar de uma das noites em que Draco conversava com sua barriga, contando que ela quando nascesse seria seu orgulho, principalmente se ela fosse sonserina. Ginny avisou a Draco que ela seria Grifinória, mas a filha protestou, foi o primeiro chute que ela havia dado. Deixando os dois extasiados e dando mais certeza ainda ao novo papai que ela seria sonserina. Honraria o nome dos Malfoy.

Com mais uma contração, ela tentou se levantar, com muita dificuldade. E veio mais uma contração, Ginny sentou-se na cama e respirou fundo. Aquelas dores devia ser mais um alarme falso, como o da noite passada.

Se levantaria, beberia uma água e logo tudo ficaria bem.

"Julie, você está deixando a mamãe sem sono... teimosa você, vamos beber água." sussurrou Ginny acariciando sua barriga e deu alguns passos até uma cômoda, onde havia um copo d'água, se repreendeu por não pedir a Draco que colocasse o copo na mesinha-de-cabeceira.

Ela caminhou com dificuldade, com uma mão nas costas e outra segurando a barriga. Segundo Draco ela parecia uma velha reumática. Isso resultara nele um soco no olho. Soco este que foi motivo de risada entre todos Weasleys na noite passada quando ele a levara no hospital. Parecia que eles iam se acabar na risada junto com Ginny, que não se arrependera nem um pouco do soco e colocou a culpa nos hormônios, enfim a enfermeira deu um jeito de sumir com o roxo e agora ele estava melhor.

Tomou um gole da água, e sentiu mais uma contração. Ela respirou, as contrações ainda estavam fracas, não ia nascer tão cedo. Ela terminou de beber a água e ao virar-se para voltar a cama sentiu uma água escorrer entre suas pernas, com mais uma contração.

"Draco... Draco! Acorda, Draco!" – gritou segurando a barriga, ele moveu-se na cama.

"Ginny... O que..." – falou ainda sonolento, fitando-a. – "O que você está fazendo em pé?"

"É... que... vai nascer." – murmurou tão baixo que ele nem deu atenção.

"Gin, deixa de ser teimosa e volta pra cama." – censurou, levantou-se e pegou o braço dela, passando-o por cima de seus ombros.

"Draco, você não entendeu, ela tá pra nascer!" – ela disse andando com a ajuda do marido, e ele parou.

"O que Ginny?" – perguntou enquanto ela sentava na ponta da cama.

"A bolsa Draco. Acabou de estourar e as contrações estão ficando cada vez mais fortes." – explicou em meio a respiração que a medi-bruxa lhe ensinara.

"Por Merlin... já?" – Draco passou as mãos no cabelo e começou a andar de um lado para o outro na frente de Ginny.- "Mas... já era tempo. A nossa filha... nascendo. Tem certeza que não é um alarme falso como o dos últimos 10 dias?"

"Não é alarme Draco, se você não se importa eu gostaria de ir ao St. Mungus." – ela tentou se levantar, mas ele a sentou novamente, segurando firme seus ombros.

"Não se levante. O que eu tenho que fazer?" – ele passou mais uma vez as mãos no cabelo. – "A bolsa? Tem que pegar a bolsa." – e saiu correndo para o armário.

Ela gritou e o loiro voltou correndo.

"O que foi Gin? Tá doendo?" – perguntou passando a mão inúmeras vezes na cabeça e seguidamente na barriga dela. – "Quer uma água, um remédio, um suco? O que você quiser eu pego, vamos fale. Quem sabe uma comida, quer uma massagem? Quer..."

"Draco! Quer se acalmar?" – urrou segurando firme a mão dele em sua barriga. – "Respira, vamos... um, dois, um, dois." – repetiu fazendo com que ele respirasse e se acalmasse. - "Calmo?" – ele assentiu, e ela continuou a sua própria respiração.

"Estou calmo, eu estou calmo." – repetia o loiro que se levantara e andava de um lado para o outro novamente. – "Não sei, talvez não esteja. Não, eu sou um Malfoy e estou pronto para tudo. Mas eu não to preparado... não, eu estou sim. Talvez um pouco nervoso, mas eu estou bem sim, eu não vou morrer por isso. Eu estou ótimo, legal, eu..."

"Draco. Vem aqui." – Ginny pediu numa voz suave e um sorriso calmo no rosto. – "Isso... vem, bem pertinho, por favor." – Draco se aproximou mais, ajoelhanddo-se, estavam a milímetros de distância, as testas se encostavam. - "Draco Malfoy! Eu estou em trabalho de parto!! Pega a maldita bolsa de uma vez, as chaves do carro e me dá o telefone!!" – berrou por fim agarrando-o pela gola.

"Calma Weasley!" – ele reclamou assustado. – "Respira, vamos, respira..." – ele balançava as mãos como se tentasse controlar a respiração dela, assim como ela tinha feito com ele anteriormente.

"Não me diga o que fazer Malfoy! E faça logo o que eu disse." – ela gritou de um jeito passivo, ele a estava deixando mais nervosa ainda.

Enquanto Draco se apressou em pegar a bolsa com as roupinhas do bebê e as roupas dela, Ginny se levantou e foi até o telefone.

"Ginny, porque nos vamos de carro? Você sabe que eu odeio dirigir." – ouviu ele dizer enquanto discava o número da Toca.

"Estar grávida te diz alguma coisa? Você sabe muito bem que a medi-bruxa disse que eu não posso aparatar e muito menos usar pó-de-flú na gestação. É risco de perder a criança... o que diabos você tá fazendo?" – perguntou vendo que Draco corria de um lado para o outro no quarto.

Ele carregava a bolsa pendurada no pescoço, a camisa abotoada errada, o cinto quase caindo da calça, um sapato mal colocado e outro na mão.

"Cadê as chaves do carro?" – perguntou ele parando finalmente para colocar o sapato. – "Onde Ginny? Rápido! Você está em trabalho de parto!"

"Na sala, na mesinha. Se acalme antes que EU! Er...Desculpa mãe, hum... tá tudo bem... é foi o que você ouviu... é mãe trabalho de parto... já estou indo ao hospital... avise todos e vá direto pra lá... tudo bem mãe... eu falei que tá tudo BEM! Aham... Pode chamar Harry e Mione também... tá mãe! Mãe... mãe... MÃÃÃÃÃE... eu sei me cuidar! Pode parar de chorar, mãe...! Tchau mãe! E eu TO RESPIRANDO!" – gritou desligando o telefone e foi até a sala.

Encontrou Draco mais uma vez andando de um lado para o outro passando as mãos no cabelo. Em outra situação acharia aquilo muito sexy, mas ela estava tendo um filho!

"Eu não acredito. Eu não acredito. Eu... eu." – repetia Draco para si mesmo.

"Draco eu apreciaria muito o seu desespero, mas sabe... se você pegasse o carro e me levasse agora eu agradeceria. Mas se você quiser eu posso ficar aqui admirando sua performance." – disse ela num tom irônico.

"Tudo bem Weasley, vamos. Eu estou calmo, mas é que... é que é meu primeiro filho, a minha Julie." – ele respirou fundo sorrindo com a situação.

"Eu sei, eu também não acredito. Nós esperamos tanto." – Ginny disse acariciando o rosto de Draco.

Ele sorriu mais uma vez, encostaram as testas, e se beijaram.

Era aquele mesmo beijo em que começara toda a história dos dois, aquele que provocava arrepios –bons- até hoje, que fazia o coração acelerar, que os fazia se amarem cada dia mais se possível, aquele que os fizera ter coragem para passar por cima de tudo e de todos.

Não fora nada fácil enfrentar as próprias famílias e os amigos, superar o orgulho, superar a insegurança, a instabilidade de um relacionamento, superar as brigas. Por tudo que conseguiram desde o namoro, noivado e finalmente casamento, eles mais do que mereciam a felicidade de uma criança, o fruto desse amor, para suas vidas. A filha que eles tanto esperavam, que eles tanto amariam.

"Com cuidado Gin, devagar, respira." – Draco disse colocando-a sentada no banco de trás do carro.

"Draco, eu posso fazer um pedido?" – perguntou com a testa cheia de suor, cabelos despenteados.

"Pode, meu amor." – respondeu ele colocando os cabelos vermelhos dela para trás e beijando sua testa.

"Entra logo nesse carro e pisa fundo!" – pediu segurando a mão dele e apertando, deu mais um grito, passando a dor que ela sentia naquele momento.

Draco não gritou e agüentou, apesar de sentir que precisaria de ossos novos na mão assim que chegasse ao hospital, e teve certeza de que não queria, de jeito nenhum, estar no lugar dela.

Acelerou com o carro, às vezes dava uma olhada pelo retrovisor para ver se Ginny estava bem. Ele a olhava, ela estava com seu rosto suado, de pijamas e totalmente descabelada.

Chegou a conclusão que ela estava horrível, mas ao mesmo tempo linda. Aqueles cabelos fogo, as sardas em seu rosto, seu olhar suave e seus lábios doces. Ele viaja sozinho em seus pensamentos, lembrando em como sua vida era completa ao lado dela, apesar das manias dela de implicar com ele, principalmente nos últimos dias.

O rosto dela estava vermelho de força que ela fazia para suportar as contrações, o que fê-lo lembrar de como a irritava de propósito para ver a cara de enfurecida dela, de como o beijo depois de cada briga era único. Lembrou-se que foi depois de uma dessas brigas e beijo único, que ela engravidara.

Perdido nos pensamentos, Draco esquecera que dirigia, e se deu conta de onde estava ao ouvir Ginny gritando com ele.

"Você quer nos matar? Me avise que eu saio do carro agora!" – gritava ela enquanto o carro ziguezagueava na pista.

"Droga! É por isso que eu não gosto dessas coisas!" – disse Draco virando o volante bruscamente, tentando desvia de um carro que vinha na sua direção.

"Ahhhhh! Draco Malfoy, se você não quer dirigir, EU fico no seu lugar e você venha parir Julie!" – berrou Gina colocando a cabeça entre os bancos da frente.

"Ginny, sente-se!" – mandou ele empurrando com a mão a cara de Ginny, não muito delicadamente.

"Que isso? Você tá louco!" – berrou ela incrédula e mordeu a mão dele.

"Ai!" – gritou ele mais uma vez tirando o carro da pista e sem querer derrubando um motociclista que passava ao lado. – "Sua louca!" - gritou ao controlar o carro.

"Draco, você viu o que você fez o pobre motociclista?" – perguntou ela colocando mais uma vez sua cabeça para a parte da frente.

"Ginny! Vá para trás!" – disse ele empurrando mais uma vez a cabeça dela. E ela o mordeu mais uma vez, mas dessa vez ela arrancou um pedacinho.

Ele gritou mais uma vez, tirando bruscamente a mão de perto dela, e perdendo o controle do carro. Foi parar na pista contrária, e para não bater no carro que vinha na sua direção, virou o volante rapidamente para a direita. O carro começou a girar, e eles a gritar. Em seguida, sentiram-se jogados para frente, Draco pisou no freio bem a tempo de não bater no poste de luz.

"Ninguém mandou você me empurrar." – ela disse assim que tudo acalmou, como se não tivesse acontecido nada e continuou sua respiração.

"Maravilha!" – berrou ele batendo no volante e tentando ligar o carro.

"O que foi? Vai chorar por causa da mordidinha?" – perguntou ela debochando, tentando controlar a contração.

"Mordidinha Weasley? Você tirou um bife!" – disse ele mostrando o machucado avermelhado, com sangue seco, em sua mão. – "Mas não por isso que estou bravo." – ele tentou mais uma vez ligar o carro.

"Porque paramos?" – perguntou Ginny tentando se acomodar.

"Ou acabou a gasolina ou fundi o motor, o carro não suportou nossas manobras radicais" – disse ele num tom sarcástico e ela riu, e em seguida, gritou, as contrações estavam mais fortes.

"Draco, mê dá a mão!" – mandou, mas Draco negou com a cabeça e ela fuzilou-o com o olhar e agarrou a mão que ele lhe estendera e apertou.

"Ahhhhh! Weasley é a machucada!" – disse ele puxando a mão agora dolorida.

"Falta muito pra chegar lá? Dói demais!" – ela avisou o loiro, mantendo a respiração.

"Não, estamos perto. Vou dar um jeito, não sai daqui." – pediu ele, depois saiu correndo.

"E eu teria como sair?" – falou ela pro nada, passando as mãos no rosto para tirar o suor e tentando arrumar o cabelo completamente bagunçado por causa do suor e do vento, deitou-se no banco.

Ele correu pelas calçadas de Londres, não pediria ajuda a trouxas. Se bem que quase não tinha nenhum trouxa nas ruas. Ele teria que encontrar um posto de carro. Corria pelas ruas, até ver algo que lhe pareceu interessante e extremamente conveniente para a situação. Faltavam três quarteirões para chegar ao Hospital, ele não poderia carregá-la, mas aquilo ajudaria. Draco Malfoy não acreditou que faria isso, justamente ele, e com a sua família, mas era a única solução. Era isso ou uma filha nascendo num carro no meio da calçada, no meio da noite. Pegou e voltou correndo para o carro.

"Se você acha que eu vou subir nisso, está muito enganado, Malfoy!" – avisou ela em estado precário e mal-humorada, aquilo não podia estar acontecendo.

"É isso ou filhinha nascendo meio da rua. Ia ser uma grande história e nos orgulharia muito, Weasley. Uma história bem parecida com as da sua família." – disse ele sarcasticamente.

Ginny pareceu pensar na hipótese, ele arregalou os olhos, mas ela por fim consentiu e ele a levantou e tirou do carro.

"Vou colocar essa almofada pra ficar mais confortável." – disse ele colocando a almofada onde a ruiva sentaria.

"Como se fosse adiantar." – reclamou, sorrindo cinicamente. – "Como você pretende me colocar aí dentro?"

"Feitiço de levitação." – respondeu sem emoção. – "Claro que pelo colo Ginny! Você acha que eu quero trouxas nos olhando abobados?"

"Ok, rápido que as contrações tão voltando!" – ela avisou e Draco a pegou pelo colo, com um pouco de dificuldade, e colocou-a no carrinho de compras que encontrara no meio da rua. – "Que coisa ridícula."

"A família Malfoy e um carrinho de compras. Muito digno." – ele completou odiando-se, e ela riu.

Atropelando algumas das poucas pessoas que andavam pelas ruas - um bêbado, um gato e um cara cuja blusa era toda cheia de luzes, que acabavam por xingá-los a plenos pulmões. - corriam contra o tempo.

Faltava um quarteirão para chegar ao St. Mungus, e eles quase atropelaram uma velhinha de cabelos brancos arrepiados, óculos com um super grau e de roupas coloridas.

A velhinha pegou sua bengala e começou a bater na cabeça de Draco, que frustrado a xingou. Ginny irritada pegou a bengala da velha e partiu em duas, jogando ambas as partes na cabeça da velha que caiu desmaiada no chão.

"Eu matei uma velhinha!" – Ginny choramingou em choque, e ela e Draco trocaram olhares.

Passou-se alguns segundos e a velha começou a se mover. Um homem com o dobro do tamanho de Draco chegou para ajudar a velha. A velha apontou para os Draco e para Ginny.

"Eu acho que..." – começou Draco empurrando vagarosamente o carrinho.

"CORREEEEEEEE!!"

Ele correu o mais rápido que podia, o barulho do carrinho cortava o silêncio da noite.

Atravessou a rua, a parte da frente do carrinho subiu o degrau da calçada e o pé direito de Draco torceu, procurou equilíbrio no seu pé esquerdo, ao dar outro passo, esse também torceu.

Foi se desequilibrando, ainda empurrando Ginny. Foi se aproximando com o chão com o desequilíbrio, e sentiu suas mãos soltarem o carrinho, dedinho por dedinho.

Caiu no chão num baque, mãos, braços, joelhos e queixo ralados com o impacto. E carrinho descendo quarteirão abaixo...

"Dracooooo!" – ouviu Ginny gritar, se levantou num susto, não sentia tanta dor com toda essa adrenalina.

"Gin! GINNY!!" – ele disse ofegante ao chegar perto carrinho e viu que ela estava inteira, mas ela choramingava baixinho com as mãos tapando a cara.

"Diz que tá vivo Draco..." – ouviu ela dizer ainda com as mãos na cara.

"Eu estou vivo." – ele disse sem pensar.

"Malfoy seu idiota, ela não está falando de você! E como você traz minha irmã num carrinho de supermercado?" – gritou Rony segurando o carrinho dela em frente a loja que dava para o St. Mungus.

"Cala boca Weasley, não te devo explicações, depois pergunte a sua irmã, mas me diga do que ela está falando."

"Pichitinho." – ele respondeu apontando para o chão ao lado do carrinho.

"Que diabos..." – Draco disse ao notar que o chão estava cheio de penas de coruja, o cabelo de Ginny também tinha algumas penas. – "Como aconteceu isso?"

"Ginny vinha voando com esse maldito carrinho e Pichitinho foi atrás dela e eles se chocaram." – Rony respondeu pegando a coruja que estava jogada no chão.

"Tá viva Rony?" – perguntou a ruiva levantando o rosto e fitando-o com seus olhos grandes e cheios de lágrimas.

"Está, vai ficar bem, só está meio depenada." – respondeu ao constatar que a coruja soltou um pio baixinho.

Ginny fez um carinho na coruja que a bicou carinhosamente.

Eles ouviram um barulho de passos pesados, e no alto da rua avistaram o homem com o tamanho de Rony e Draco juntos. Draco e Ginny olharam-se apreensivos.

"É melhor entrarmos, e rápido!" – disse Draco pegando Ginny no colo.

Entraram no hospital, e todos os Weasleys junto com Harry e Mione estavam preocupados, perguntando o que tinha acontecido para terem demorado todo esse tempo. As perguntas eram dirigidas a Draco que respondia pomposo depois que Ginny fora levada a sala de parto.

Quando o assunto sobre o homem grande surgiu, Draco não esperou mais nem um minuto para sumir daquele bando de cabeças vermelhas e Potters. Saiu correndo para a sala onde Ginny estaria, ouvindo ainda os gritos histéricos da família dela, principalmente da Sra. Molly sobre os modos de Draco Malfoy.

Entrou na sala mas Gina não estava, viu a medi-bruxa que sempre os atendia. Ela curou os ferimentos de Draco com a chantagem de não deixá-lo acompanhar Ginny.

"Ainda bem que você veio... tava demorando demais. Ahh" – Gina estava deitada numa cama, com os cabelos amarrados num coque, suas mãos apertavam as barras que tinham ao lado da cama, uma enfermeira tirava o suor da testa dela. – "Tira essa merda!" – tirou a mão da enfermeira de perto. – "Draco me dá sua mão." – e apertou.

"Agora eu preciso que você mamãe Ginevra, empurre bem forte. Vamos ver esse bebezinho nascer papai?" – disse a medi-bruxa docilmente.

"Porra de GINEVRA!" – gritou a ruiva fazendo força para empurrar.

"Desculpe, mamãe. Empurre." – continuou a medi-bruxa.

Ginny empurrava entre um grito e outro, Draco ficou ao lado da medi-bruxa para ver Julie nascer, olhando para sua esposa que parecia não agüentar mais. A ruiva de repente sorriu e em seguida apertou a mão da enfermeira, que parecia não sentir dor alguma, devia ter tomado alguma poção para não sentir dor ou, talvez, de tantos partos feitos e mãos dadas ela nem tinha sentidos naquela mão.

"Vamos, a cabeçinha tá aparecendo... Empurra mamãe." – disse a medi-bruxa colocando a mão para puxar mais a criança, enquanto Draco olhava aquilo, era nojento, mas era lindo. Não sabia o que pensar. Ginny já tinha lágrimas nos olhos. – "Falta pouco, vamos." – continuo a medi-bruxa, e o ombro apareceu, seguidamente do toráx e Julie tinha saído. – "Parabéns mamãe e papai! Enfermeira..."

Draco olhava perplexo, apesar de estar suja e coberta de um líquido estranho, ela era linda e chorava bastante. Ele abraçou Ginny enquanto a enfermeira levava a criança para ser lavada. A ruiva chorava ao receber o beijo dele em sua testa. Era um acontecimento maravilhoso para a vida deles.

A enfermeira trouxe Julie ainda chorando enrolada num cobertor verde claro. A menina estava limpa, era branquinha, com poucos fios de cabelo, e eram certamente vermelhos.

"Você que trouxe esse cobertor, né, Draco?" – repreendeu a ruiva, mas sorrindo ao receber Julie em seus braços.

"Sim, tenho certeza que..."

"Ela será sonserina." – completou Ginny tentando fazer Julie parar de chorar.

"Cabelos vermelhos, iguais ao seu." – disse ele passando um dedo suavemente na cabecinha da pequena, estava com medo de machucá-la.

Fitou a filha e a esposa, beijando os lábios da última, fazendo a primeira, parar de chorar.

"Acho que será fácil fazer Julie parar de chorar." – afirmou Ginny com um sorriso malicioso e ele a beijou mais uma vez, dessa vez mais profundo.

Draco sentou-se ao lado de Ginny que acabara de tomar uma poção para cicatrização. Eles ficaram ali, quietos, curtindo sua filha, só foram atrapalhados quando os Weasleys, Harry e Mione vieram conhecer a pequena.

Ao saber que Harry seria o padrinho e madrinha da menina seria Hermione, o loiro quase pirou, quis partir para cima de Harry, mas ficou quieto ao ver as varinhas de todos os presentes apontadas a ele (menos a de Ginny é claro).

"Como é linda, tem o sangue dos Weasleys!" – disse Arthur e Ginny sorriu, Draco observava tudo encostado numa parede com os braços cruzados.

"Malfoy não estragará a criança." – zombou Fred recebendo a menina em seus braços.

"Estaremos por perto para certificar." – completou Jorge tentando fazer graça, mas ela mantinha os olhos fechados.

"Se Harry e Mione são os padrinhos não tenho porque me preocupar." – afirmou Rony dando um beijo na testa da irmã.

"Não é bem assim Rony." – repreendeu Hermione pegando Julie em seu colo.

"Não comecem vocês dois." – falou Harry entregando uns sapatinhos minúsculos a Ginny, de cor laranja.

"Não precisava, Harry. Obrigada. É o primeiro presentinho dela." – disse Ginny cheirando os sapatinhos que tinham cheirinho de bebê e depois colocando dentro do berço.

"Não é o primeiro, eu dei o cobertor." – pensou Draco carrancudo em seu canto e vendo a sangue-ruim colocar sua filha no berço.

"É uma linda menina filha." – choramingava Molly abraçando a filha.

"Será que ela vai gostar de Dragões?" – perguntou Carlinhos colocando um dragão de pelúcia junto ao berço.

"Não, ela será uma menina muito responsável e cuidará de seus deveres." – respondeu Percy se colocando ao lado do berço e deixando um livrinho de contos de fadas.

"Romeu e Julieta, fala sério, ela ainda nem sabe ler... Ela trabalhará comigo no gringotes." – disse Gui.

"Coitada da minha neta, vocês já estão estressando ela. Ela será uma grande ministra da magia. Ela tem cara de quem nasceu para comando." – disse Arthur também ao lado do berço junto com toda a família.

"Ela poderá testar nossos kits em hogwarts quando ela entrar." – disse Fred.

"Ou poderá ser usada como nossa cobaia." – completou Jorge rindo.

"Nada disso, será uma apanhadora de quadribol." – disse Harry.

"Acho que ela está mais para goleira." – afirmou Rony apertando-se envolta do berço com todos os outros.

"Não, batedora!" – disseram os gêmeos juntos.

"Chega gente, vocês nem deixam ela respirar..." – disse Mione enquanto Ginny sorria e Draco se perguntava em como aturaria todos eles bajulando sua filha.

"Ela será sonserina." – disse Draco para irritar.

Não conseguiu, todos começaram a rir e discutir com ele alegremente. Ele continuou incrédulo com aquilo. Não estavam brigando, mas também não estavam as mil maravilhas.

Foi uma discussão "agrádavel", até a hora que começaram a lembrar do passado – graças a Draco - e começarem as ameaças com varinhas e a Sra. Weasley tendo que levar todos pra fora. Deixando Ginny e Draco curtindo a filha sozinhos.

"Ela tem seus olhos." – disse Ginny quando Julie abriu os olhos.

"Só a cor, eles tem a profundidade do seus olhos." – disse ele aconchegando Ginny em seus braços, Julie estava quietinha nos braços da mãe.

"Porque você não segura ela?" – perguntou a ruiva.

"Não Gin, vai cair. Eu não tenho jeito com crianças." – respondeu ele num susto.

"Como você vai ter jeito, se você nunca cuidou de uma criança Draco Malfoy?" – insinou Ginny e colocou Julie nos braços dele.

"Pronto, pode pegar ela de volta." – disse Draco desajeitado.

"Calma Draco, ela não vai cair." – ela começou a rir, e ele começou a suar de nervoso.

"Pega ela... ela me molhou." – o loiro disse e Ginny riu ainda mais, caindo na gargalhada.

"Weasley pega ela, eu estou todo molhado e cheirando mal!" – ele falou mais alto, fazendo com que ela pegasse a criança ainda rindo.

"Draco... coloque uma fralda nela. Se não pode acontecer denovo." – disse Gina ao se recuperar da risada, vendo Draco tentando enxugar a camiseta molhada com papel higiênico.

"Eu colocar o que?" – perguntou ele incrédulo se virando para ela.

"Colocar uma fralda nela, é tão difícil pra você fazer isso ou eu to falando Grego?" – ironizou Gina.

"Eu não sei fazer isso, ok?"

"Vamos Draco, você consegue. Vamos fazer juntos... eu dou o banho nela e você veste e coloca a fralda. Ok?" – perguntou Gina e ele assentiu, pois ela já estava o abraçando por trás e nas pontas dos pés dando uns beijinhos em seu pescoço.

Ela deu o banho em Julie que chorava no banho, e Draco invocou que a água estava quente demais para ela, mas a ruiva não deu ouvidos. Depois do banho, apesar de desajeitado, o loiro com a ajuda de Ginny, e muitas fraldas gastas, conseguiu arrumar a pequena Malfoy.

Por fim, eles estavam em pé ao lado do berço de Julie, onde tinha muitas lembrancinhas - os sapatinhos de Harry e Mione, o livro de Percy, um dragão de Carlinhos, roupinhas de Rony, um vestidinho branco dado pelo Sr. e Sra. Weasley e o mais estranho, um potinho cheio de guloseimas de Fred e Jorge.

"Acho melhor eu jogar fora isso." – disse Draco pegando o potinho e jogando no lixo, sempre ficava alerta com qualquer coisa dada pelos gêmeos, aprendera depois de muitas linguas roxas, rabos, e melecas.

"Nove meses e treze dias exatos, ela não estava com a mínima vontade de ser rápida." – disse Draco fazendo carinho no pezinho de Julie enquanto ela dormia. Ela tinha nascido meia noite e alguns minutos.

"Eu acho que ela gosta de complicações, vida complicada." – afirmou Gina olhando para o loiro.

"Complicada e de aventuras. Ela não tem medo do que possa acontecer." – ele completou.

"Como nós." – disse ela sorrindo e observando Julie.

"Ridículo..." – Draco disse chamando a atenção dela.

"O que?" – perguntou ela intrigada.

"Esse livro trouxa." – respondeu ele mostrando o Livro minúsculo de "Romeu e Julieta".

"Não é..." – deu um tapa no ombro dele. – "Parece com a nossa história, tirando que eles morrem e a gente não. Foi mais ou menos daí que eu tirei o nome Julie... Julieta, Juliet, Julie..." – disse Ginny sorrindo.

"Se é parecida com a nossa história, talvez aprecie ler." – ele disse enlaçando a cintura dela.

"Leia, mas saiba que a nossa história é melhor." – ela agarrou o pescoço do loiro.

"Tenho certeza disso."

"Como pode ter tanta certeza?" – perguntou ela.

"Porque..." – ele disse encostando sua testa na dela. – "Por mais obstáculos que apareçam em nossas vidas, nós sempre superaremos. Por mais impedimentos em nosso amor, ele sempre será maior, até superaremos o seu canibalismo pela minha mão." – mais um tapa no ombro. – "Por mais estúpidos que sejamos em nossas brigas, há sempre as desculpas e a reconciliação... e que reconciliação." – e ela riu. – "Por mais gente que tente se separar, nunca nos separaremos, nem que eu tenha que ir de carrinho de compras atrás de você." – ela riu mais ainda. – "E por mais tempo que passe, eu sempre te amarei, minha Ginny."

* * *

**N/A: **Bom, eu consegui consertar alguns erros que tinham, mas eu só dei uma olhada rápida, desculpem se tiver algum erro, essa fic não foi betada. Essa fic tá aqui no meu pc faz muito tempo pq eu tava com preguiça de publicar, mas agora finalmente está aí pra vcs que leram. E aí gostaram? REVIEWS JÁ!

**FIC ESCRITA EM 2005, RESCRITA, REEDITADA E BETADA EM 24/07/08**


End file.
